


HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS POV ONE SHOTS

by francessie29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francessie29/pseuds/francessie29
Summary: Here are extensive short stories of every HP character POV.Please recommend in the comments the characters you want me to write next :) Hopefully, this would have many views for me to continue this longer. ENJOY!
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. GEORGE WEASLEY: HOME

_NOTE: Pure Fluff_

_Background song: Home - Vitamin String Quartet_

_Y/N - Your name_

_Y/F/N - Your full name_

“You ready?”

I laughed nervously. The day had finally come.

Never in a million years would I even dreamt of this moment and it only took us five years of being together and a massive war with Voldemort to get to where we are. It seemed so surreal after everything, but I can still remember when you asked me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Christmas holidays, after Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had opened. George begged me to stay in the Burrow for Christmas and after so much pleading from my boyfriend, I agreed to take the offer. All the Weasleys celebrated the holidays in the Burrow, even Bill and Charlie were here. The tree beside the fireplace was filled with wrapped boxes and intricate bags. I spent my savings on buying everyone presents. Christmas only happens once a year and I don’t know when we will celebrate like this again, I thought. We were altogether in hearth of the living room sitting comfortably while opening everyone’s gift. Even though impending doom was before us, we could still feel the holiday spirit.

Molly made all of us Christmas sweaters and George and I got the same gold and red sweater with our initials embroidered.

“Look, George! Matching sweaters!” I exclaimed and George laughed. We both immediately wore them for the rest of the evening.

I had tons of presents from each of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. I even got an odd hieroglyphic souvenir from Charlie which was wicked. I opened each gift and realized that I have everyone’s except from the person sitting beside me. I looked at my boyfriend with my brows furrowed.

“Don’t worry! I didn’t forget about you, love.” George winked then looked at me with adoration. I didn’t care about him not giving me anything this Christmas. Spending the holidays with my boyfriend was the best gift he could give.

“I’m not worried. I expect my gift to be an enormous box filled with chocolate frogs!” I joked. George let out a nervous laugh.

We sat there on the carpet, drinking the hot chocolate Ginny and Harry made. The fireplace felt warm and comfortable against our pajamas. We were in our own happy bubble.

As we talked all through the night, I didn’t realize that everyone had left, and it was just the two of us in the living room.

“It’s time.” George told me.

“Time for what? George?” I questioned; my mind filled with confusion. What’s he talking about?

“Come with me, Y/N.” He held out his hand. Without any explanation, I took his hand and led me to the rooftop.

The night was clear and bright. Stars filled the dark sky like scattered pixies, dancing endlessly across the galaxy. The breeze felt chilly underneath the knitted sweater and sent shivers down my spine. I gazed at the moon that shone, its light envelops the fields and the Burrow. The scenery was too magical and surreal to describe in words.

“Do you remember where I asked you to be my girlfriend three years ago?” George finally spoke. I turned around and looked at him intently, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

“You asked or you pleaded?” I joked.

“Alright! I begged you to be my girlfriend?”

“I remember it vividly, George Weasley. The Astronomy Tower!” I answered happily, remembering that moment.

“Yeah! And the night was full of stars and constellations just like tonight.” He looked up at the night sky and started to breathe heavily.

“And we were actually studying Divination when you suddenly popped the question!”

“Well…” George trailed off, letting out a nervous laugh. He smiled and looked at me with twinkle in his eyes. Did he just drink Amortentia again? I thought they perfected that potion ages ago. He seemed to be lightheaded as I gazed into his caramel eyes.

“Georgie?” I asked, worried about his well-being.

The suddenly, he got on one knee.

I gasped, clasped my mouth with both my hands, as he pulled out something small with his shaky hands.

The delicate velvet box float on his long fingers. As George opened the tiny thing, it revealed the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life.

Opal. I told him it was my favorite. He remembered. The gem sparkled in multitudes of colors: pink, violet, blue, sea green, underneath its white hue. The gem was enveloped in a dainty rose gold band. The play-of-colors of the stone flashed rainbows against the night sky. It was beautiful. The fortune this man has spent must be galleons, I thought to myself.

“Y/N, I know this isn’t the best time to ask the question, but I couldn’t wait any longer! I don’t want a noseless git take away what you mean to me. It may not be a giant box of chocolate frogs, but I do hope you like it.” He spoke finally, laughing at the sentiment.

I just laughed, tears falling down my face. Words could not explain how I felt. How can it? This moment was indescribable.

“You have been the best thing that has happened to me and regardless of what happens, I want to spend every minute with you. So, Y/F/N, would you do me the honor of being the wife of this fool right in front of you who is deeply, madly, and agonizingly in love with you?” He held my hand. His palm was wet and was shaking profusely. Everything felt familiar again. I smiled as I looked at our intertwined hands. I will never get tired of holding him, of hugging him, of kissing and of loving him.

“Will you marry me?” He finally asked.

I nodded, unable to form words again.

“Is that a yes, Y/N? You will marry me?”

“YES! George Weasley, I will marry you!” I blurted out, finally.

Suddenly, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Fred rode their Quidditch brooms and set out the most beautiful fireworks I have ever seen in my life. Bill, Charlie, and Hermione pitched in on the grassy terrain below, setting charms that lit up the night sky. Molly and Arthur were down by the field, looking up at us, their faces filled with happiness.

“YEAH, GEORGIE!” Fred yelled.

“WAY TO GO!” Ginny shouted with laughter.

“WELL DONE, MATE!” Harry yelled as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you ready?” Arthur held me in his arms, asking me one more time. He squeezed my hand as the music started. I could hear my heart beating loudly.

“I can’t wait.” I gave my future father-in-law the biggest smile I could give then suddenly, my eyes startled to swell up. I laughed as tears of joy started to go down my face.

We walked down a beautiful aisle filled with the people we loved the most.

The war. The hurt. The pain. The loss. Everything. It was over. Finally, over. All I could see were their happy faces.

Ginny and Hermione started to clap and howl making me laugh underneath my veil. Ron and Harry chided in. In the corner of my eye, I can see Molly holding back her tears. Luna was holding what looked like a violin, playing the most ethereal sound I’ve ever heard.

I gazed up as a freckled man step onto the platform. He was wearing a dark suit, making his freckles more prominent and his hair vibrant. He smiled at me from ear to ear, happiness barely contained. I smiled back at him, trying so much not to jump as I walk down the aisle.

And then, there he was.

George.

He stepped out from behind his twin and walked onto the arch. He was so perfect in his cream-colored suit. Ginny tried to fix his hair, I thought, as it was covered in what look like pomade but got tousled due to the warm summer breeze, strands dancing like fire. I could see the scar of his missing ear that reminded me of nothing but love and adoration for this man. He smiled to the people in front of the altar and suddenly, we looked into each other’s eyes.

Nothing else mattered. I couldn’t see anyone. I couldn’t hear anything. It was just him. It was just Georgie. Nothing else mattered but George Weasley. Always.

We finally reached the end of what seems to be centuries. Arthur let me go and hugged his son tightly. He led my hand unto George’s, and everything felt right. The all too familiar sweaty shaky hand that proposed to me on that chilly Christmas evening intertwined against mine. I will never get tired of him.

“Hi.” I breathed.

“Hey.”

I AM HOME.


	2. REGULUS BLACK: FORBIDDEN

_NOTE: Fluff and Slight Smut_

_Background song: From Now On - The Features_

_Y/H/C - your hair color_

_Y/E/C -your eye color_

_Y/N - your name_

_Y/F/N - your full name_

Regulus Black was always told by his mother that “Pure is Power.”

Being a pure-blood means that you are above all. Every day he was reminded by the four walls of 12 Grimmauld Place that he was royalty and even by the Sorting Hat when he was sorted to the Slytherin, his lineage was royal. He learned not to talk or interact with lesser than him… but why did he let himself be pulled out into the night by her?

They ran through the empty halls of Hogwarts at night, their footsteps were loud enough for Snape to hear them. He was trying to remember why he was in this situation in the first place.

Regulus was coming out of the library that late evening. He trailed off down the stairs and into the open courtyard, admiring the full moon above him. By now, his chaotic brother and his friends would still be out of the Gryffindor common room and wreak havoc but tonight, Hogwarts was silent. He stood at the center of the quad and closed his eyes, embracing the silence. Trying to forget everything and everyone.

Without any caution, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a corner.

“What the hell are you doing dragging me like-?” He yelled at his kidnapper, menacingly, only to be stopped by her hands covering his mouth. He looked at her with eyes filled with astonishment.

She was something. Her Y/E/C twinkled in the night, like stars were trapped in them. Her Y/H/C hair swayed ethereally in the cold night breeze. The wind wafted her scent towards him, and he could smell cinnamon and maple, like breakfast he never had but wished to in his house. She smelled of comfort and warmth, something he rarely recognized.

“Shh! Be quiet or Mr. Filch would hear us! Regulus, would you help me?” She finally spoke. Her voice sending sparks that made him feel odd. He never felt like this before. What is this? He asked himself.

He responded by shaking his head hard. He reminded himself to be mad at this Hufflepuff student with her actions but to no success. All Regulus could think of was how she looked in the moonlight and how the night played with her smooth face.

“Please?” She pleaded, staring at him. Her eyes getting doll-like and brighter as the night goes on, making his heart do backflips. Regulus stared at her, making his eyes bigger as well. They stared for a long time which made him incredibly uncomfortable. Finally, he gave up with the ridiculous staring contest and heaved a heavy sigh and nodded at the Hufflepuff girl.

“I’m going to put my hands down and you will help me, okay?” She said. He rolled his eyes and nodded. As agreed, the girl let go of his mouth. Regulus was thinking to betray her or yell snarky comments or get furious, but he didn’t and that made Regulus angrier at himself more.

Then, she immediately grabbed his hands again and they sped off into the night.

They were running so fast they were flying. The went down a flight of stairs and away from the castle. The moon was big in the vast dark sky and she looked like someone out of the pages Regulus’ books. Someone he read but never dreamt of being with.

Suddenly, he remembered her.

She was in his Potions class. She was in front of the class, near Professor Snape’s table. Her hair was not down like tonight as she always tied her hair in a bun. Regulus only knew her name when she’s called by the Professor. He also knew she was a mudblood. Her mother and father were muggles which means he has absolutely nothing to do with her kind. He never bothered knowing her or her likes and dislikes but as the night grew longer, he hated the fact that that was the only thing he knew.

They ran so much that they passed Hagrid’s house and came closer to the entryway of the Forbidden Forest. They abruptly stopped at the entrance, heaving big puffs of cold air. Regulus looked at his classmate with curious eyes and saw fear in her face. She turned pale as a ghost.

“Are you afraid of the Forbidden Forest?” he asked.

“What? No! It’s just…” Suddenly, a mass of white auras came rushing from the forest towards us. The school’s ghosts howled in the night as they flew right through us. They were eerie and scary, but Regulus didn’t think of them that much. They were just ghosts, something explainable in the wizarding world.

Unfortunately, she began screaming her lungs out, it was so loud that it could wake Hagrid up. He scoured his brain, thinking of something before they get into trouble from sneaking out. Before Regulus could think of something sensible to shut her up, he suddenly held her face tightly, closed his eyes, and firmly pressed his lips against hers. That would shut her up.

She stopped screaming and her eyes were so wide that it might pop off her skull while he looked at the boy who was so close to her. Red flushed both their cheeks as Regulus continued kissing her until the ghosts left for good. The smell of cinnamon and maple enveloped him while he drew her closer. Surprisingly for Regulus, she kissed him back and her hands ruffled his pitch black and that made him felt soft. Her touch made him to putty.

 _ **WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU DOING, REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK?!** _He could hear his mother yelling in his head. _ **Kissing a MUDBLOOD?! How dare you!** _ He pushed Walburga’s voice back as he tried to distract her from what she fears. He didn’t care.

With the Fat Friar remaining from the sea of apparitions, the Slytherin boy parted his lips from her and let her go. Both steadied their breaths while they caught their balance once more. Regulus felt dizzy from defying his mother’s voice and kissing her. He couldn’t wrap his head around of what happened, let alone thinking of what she was.

“Ghosts. You have an irrational fear of ghosts?” He asked the girl, still gasping for air.

The Hufflepuff girl hang her mouth wide open. Regulus studied her face; her cheeks were red even in the pale blue light of the moon. She radiated warmth again like before.

“Y/N? Y/F/N, please answer me.” Regulus called her out of her stupor. Her name rolled in his tongue like wildfire. It burned him like hell, yet he liked it. Regulus wanted to yell her name over and over again until his throat couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe even after that, he thought. He waited for a response, looking at her intensely.

“You know my name?” She finally spoke.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Thestrals.” She told him out of the blue. Those winged dark creatures that appear to someone who have seen death, He thought. It was something he have never seen himself thankfully.

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“That’s why were going to the Forbidden Forest. A Bowtruckle told me that one of the young Thestrals was injured from flying.” Y/N explained to Regulus.

After Y/N explained why the sudden escape from the castle and unexpected adrenaline rush only to help a dark creature, Regulus still couldn’t understand everything. Hell, he can’t even understand himself! Regulus was surprised of what he has become: disobeying school policies, sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night, defying his mother, kissing a mudblood and knowing he liked Y/N too much to admit it. This frustrated him so much. He brushed out his curly pitch-black hair from his face and started to laugh.

Y/N looked at Regulus with concern. I have broken Regulus Black, she thought.

Fits of his laughter echoed through the forest like a song waiting to be sung. So, this is what it feels like to be alive, he thought.

She suddenly joined him in laughing. He realized that her laughter was the sweetest melody he has ever heard in his entire life. He never wanted this to stop. His life only revolved to what his mother always say: “Pure is Power.” ... But so was love and happiness. He didn’t have the chance to experience it until Y/N grabbed her.

“So, Regulus Arcturus Black, would you stay and follow me into the unknown?” Y/N smiled at him, waiting for his answer. She held out her hand for the first time and pointed to the Forbidden Forest.

Without a second thought. Without considering his parent’s approval. Without knowing who he was. Regulus took Y/N’s hand and held it firmly. He was so sure of her.

“Always, Y/F/N.” He replied.

And both students ran to the forest with their hearts racing, gladly to face the unknown together.


	3. DEAN THOMAS: Yule Ball

_NOTE: Fluff and Slight Smut_

_Background song: Dance, Baby! - boy pablo_

_Y/N - your name_

_Y/F/N - your full name_

_Y/L/N -your last name_

“Professor Mcgonagall, Detention?!”

“Yes, Ms. Y/L/N? Do you have a problem with that?”

I looked at the chaotic Transfiguration classroom. The desks were all over the place and half of the chairs were crushed into splinters. Cauldrons were scattered into tiny pieces around the floor. The chandelier in the room swayed loudly against the silent room.

Professor Mcgonagall let out all the students early, leaving me and a Gryffindor, who I haven’t talked to for a very long time, behind.

“But everybody is going to Hogsmeade today and I wanted to buy a dress for the Ball.” I pleaded to her.

“Well, I suggest you and Mr. Thomas fix this mess up before you can’t.”

“Why am I here, Professor? I wasn’t the one who turned that board into an elephant.” Dean finally spoke. He was in the corner, unfolding his arms, and walked towards us. He gotten really tall and lean the last time I saw him.

“Me neither!”

“Silence!” McGonagall raised her voice, making the lights quake. She was a reasonable professor, but to get in her temper would be the last thing I want to do. “Unless, you’re telling me that I didn’t see you two with your wands out in the air while that happened, then I recommend for you to start before this Detention gets any longer, am I clear?”

“Yes, Professor Mcgonagall.” We replied. She strode off the classroom with haste. We took the cleaning supplies in the closet and started.

After a few minutes, two girls were in the corridor whispered my name.

“Y/N!” Two Slytherin girls appeared in the arch of the door, waving at me to come to them.

“Pansy, Millicent, you should go ahead. I have to clean the mess with Dean Thomas.” I told them. I moved closer and whispered. “You know that it wasn’t me, right? It was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle! I was just trying to fix it before it gone worse.”

“We know!” They snickered quite menacingly. They knew it all along.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell Professor it was those three!?” I asked them. I was beginning to get furious with Pansy and Millicent. They were my friends and didn’t tell the professor that I wasn’t the one who did it.

“You want me to tell off Draco?! Are you mad?” Pansy raised her tone, as if I asked her to get smashed by the Whomping Willow.

“Just enjoy yourself here, Y/N. I know we will in Hogsmeade.” Millicent remarked. She had a sarcastic tone in her voice that made me wish that she got hit by the Whomping Willow.

Pansy and Millicent giggled and walked out of the room before I could say anything.

“You have great friends, by the way.” Dean commented.

“I know… HEY!”

In the corner of my eye, he smiled at my remark and went on cleaning. His smile jolted me, sending butterflies in my stomach. I walk towards him and took his mop and cleaned the other side of the classroom.

We were almost done with the work when Dean spoke.

“So, how are you?”

“Do we really need to make small talk?” I asked. I looked at his direction and never realized that he wasn’t wearing his robes anymore. His sleeves were rolled halfway up, showing his toned arms. Apparently, he loosened his red and gold tie and unbuttoned two buttons of his white shirt at some point. He was sweating profusely from cleaning, beads of sweat glistening against his dark skin.

My face suddenly felt hot. I shook my head, getting back my senses.

“Yes. If we’re going to do this without magic, might as well have a conversation.” He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Fine. I’m doing well, Dean Thomas, how about you?” I was being too sarcastic with him, unintentionally. It was a trait I picked from Pansy which I didn’t love.

“Great! Considering this is the longest we had together since our first year.”

I was shock he said that, something so trivial hit the wrong nerve. Then I remembered the last time we actually talked to one another was this same room years ago, after the Sorting ceremony. Transfiguration class was both our first class and we agreed to be seatmates. Unfortunately, the whole Harry-and-Draco-mortal-enemies started, and Pansy didn’t like the fact that I was friends with any Gryffindors, even Dean.

“That long, huh?” I asked.

“Yeah. We were actually close, you know. It’s a shame you started to ignore me.” He looked at me with his brown eyes, like he was reading me too deep.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, you know. I’m a Slytherin and you’re a Gryffindor! You’re friends with Harry Potter and I’m friends with Draco Malfoy.” I explained to him. In all honesty, it was quite petty. I really liked being friends with Dean, but I don’t want to get on Pansy and Draco’s nerves. It was just Hogwarts status quo, I guess. If I were in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, then between us would be easier.

My throat started to tighten with guilt. I instinctively held my chest and Dean saw that. He suddenly let go of his broom and went towards me. He held my hand and looked at me concerned.

“Hey, it’s alright!” He reassured me, rubbing my hands. “See? We’re still friends.”

Weirdly enough, he smiled at me and all my worries vanished. I could breathe easily now.

“Now that we’re done, let’s get you that dress!” he exclaimed.

“What? It’s too late, Dean. I think all the pretty ones are already sold.” I sighed.

“C’mon, Y/N! I was planning to go to Hogsmeade. You were planning to buy a dress there. After we worked this hard for something we didn’t do, can’t we spoil ourselves now?”

“Fine, let’s go to Hogsmeade!”

We separated for a moment to go to our dormitories and dressed in Muggle clothes. I ran hurriedly, excitement rushing through my veins, to the Great Hall where Dean was already waiting for me, smiling.

Then, we went off to Hogsmeade.

It was chilly in the village. Luckily, I was wearing my green and silver house scarf and a parka. I held out my hand and snow melted off my gloves. I looked up and saw Dean doing the same, he smiled while he tried to catch snowflakes unsuccessfully. His cheeks were colored in red from the cold. I never felt this warm in the middle of a cold day before. It’s nice.

We walked endlessly in the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade until we found Gladrags Wizardwear still open. Dean quickly pulled me into the shop to scour some dresses which I know this shop rarely has.

“I don’t think this is the best place for me to buy.” I told him.

“Y/N, all of the shops are closed and I have this feeling that we can find what you want here.” He explained. Dean pushed me deep in to that maze encouragingly.

We scoured the racks hoping that I would get something other than unusual socks. One actually yelled at me, shouting they were smelly. Dean held out a weird-looking lime green floor-length gown that made my eyes burned. He said it makes my eyes pop, unironically.

It was already nightfall and we were already starting to give up when the lamp reflected something in the corner of my eye. I went towards it, pulled it out and gasped at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

It was like Rowena Ravenclaw worn it herself. It was a dusty blue gown with crystal gems scattered around the skirt. It had a corset for its bodice and drop sleeves that billowed on the wrist. I ran to the fitting room and tried on the dress. It fit me perfectly. It was strange how this ethereal dress would be in the dingy shop.

I walked out and proudly shown it to Dean Thomas who apparently were eating exploding Bon-Bons and dropped it out of his mouth. He walked towards me, put his arm around and we went in front of a full-sized mirror. The mirror showed a pair of happy teenagers: one wearing her dream dress and other staring at her with adoration.

“See, it’s beautiful.” Dean said.

“It’s perfect!” We looked at our reflection again, admiring the view, until he said something that surprised me.

“Come to the Yule Ball with me.”

“What?”

“Y/F/N, I’m asking you to come to the Yule Ball with me.”

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous!” I hastily went to the fitting room and removed the gown. We both went to the cashier to pay for it and went out of the store. The lamps flickered in the moonlight, snow enveloping the streets.

“Was that a yes?” He asked again.

“No.” I rolled my eyes.

“Then, was that a no?”

“Let’s eat at the Three Broomsticks before heading home.” I distracted him and went on ahead to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. The hearth of the place couldn’t warm the chills that went down my spine when I saw them.

Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Draco were seating at the dead center of the shop and right when they saw Dean behind, all of them gave me that Slytherin look. _Hate_. _Disgust_. Dean saw them as well and change his expression into a stern look. Pansy and Millicent took it upon themselves to march across the room and confront me.

“Why the hell are you with this mudblood!?” Millicent gasped. She pursed her lips as if she ate something horrid.

“Sweetie, we don’t mix well with their kind. A mudblood and a Gryffindor.” Pansy batted her eyes at me, as if showing she was a goody-two shoes. “Sweetie” rolled in her tongue like venom. “You disgust me by being with him but I’ll forgive you this once. Let him go, Y/N. You’re better off without being involved with his type.”

“Pansy, you spoiled little -.” Dean was infuriated. I never saw him like this.

“Dean! Stop it.” I interjected. “Let’s get out of here.” I pushed him outside of the Three Broomsticks before everyone noticed the ruckus we were causing.

“Run along, filthy mudblood!” Pansy and Millicent giggled from afar.

We were out of the streets again, with the light hovering over us. I could see Dean breathing heavily and rapidly in the light, fog came out of his mouth like a dragon’s huff. He was pacing, trying to calm her nerves.

“Why are you friends with her, Y/N?” He asked me, still pacing.

“I don’t know.”

“She is snooty, arrogant, a prick and I can’t even come up with other words because that’s how awful she is! Why do you let her treat you like that?”

“Because she is a Slytherin!”

“Don’t tell me that. That’s bull!”

“Then why do you want to go with me to the Yule Ball, Dean?!” I asked him which made him stop pacing. He looked at me with surprise.

“What?” He furrowed his brows, trying to understand what I meant. The streets of the little village were silent, apart from the music coming from the Three Broomsticks.

“Why do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me, Dean Thomas?” I sighed. My throat squeezing again.

“Because this day has been the happiest day of my life, apart from that prick Pansy Parkinson, and I don’t want it to end like nothing happened. I don’t want to lose you again, Y/N!” He told me, his word stuck in the air making my throat tighter.

“You’re being utterly stupid asking me! I know Parvati hasn’t gotten a date yet. Ask her!” I blurted it out. I didn’t know who I was mad at: Dean, Pansy or me?

“I don’t want to. Why are you so firm on not being with me? I know you’re happy when we’re together. Don’t deny it!” He shouted. We were both yelling at this point.

“Because we haven’t talked for years because Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies! I completely ignored you every time you said hi and pretended you never existed when we have classes together. I pushed you away from my life because I wanted to be in Pansy’s clique even though you were my first friend at Hogwarts. My only real friend in my bloody life!” I was word vomiting already. Everything I said felt like poison. It was all true and I denied everything from him and from myself. I hated the fact that I did. “I’m like Pansy, Dean. Don’t you understand? I am her! I’m selfish, self-centered, ambitious, and feel like I’m above everyone else. A complete Slytherin!”

“And so?” he laughed, as if telling him I was a Slytherin was a joke.

“Why? Tell me why?”

“Because I never cared for it!” He said without any indiscretion. I was surprised of what he said. He was smiling foolishly. His cheeks were bright red. “You think that’s what being a Slytherin is, but it isn’t. You think that’s what you are, but I don’t. You think you’re selfish and ambitious and all the ugly things you think you are but I think you are brilliant, headstrong, cunning and the most enigmatic girl I know… and I love that about you, Y/F/N. I love that you’re in Slytherin and I love you!”

The air felt quiet. Snow fell on us like crystals caressing our skin and clothes. It was really late in Hogsmeade with nearly all of the shops closed. The lights were closing one by one, but I can still see him clear as day.

“…You love me?” My heart felt like it was about to explode, but in a good way. _Love_. I never thought of Love… until now.

“Well, this was not how I planned to confess my feelings to you but yes, I do.” Dean exclaimed, moving to me closer and closer. I could smell him in this distance. He smelled of sweet peppermint and wood. I wanted so badly to hold him. “It’s weird that I still do. After all these years without any interaction at all but hell, Y/N, I love you.”

I couldn’t understand why but kissing him was right. I put my arms around him, tiptoed as far as I can and let our lips touched. He was startled for a second, but he finally kissed me back. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer and closer to him. He felt warm, like sunshine on a cloudy day. His comfort felt like home and all I wanted was to not let go.

Unfortunately, he started to part our lips to say something.

“So, do you still want to go to the Yule Ball with me or you just wanted to kiss -?” He asked.

“Shut up, Dean Thomas.” I started to kiss him again passionately. He was really getting into it as he moved his hands to my hair. His fingers intertwining with my messy hair. His lips were soft and sweet like Sugar Quills.

“What would Pansy think?” he interjected again jokingly. I looked at him smiling impishly, his one brow raised. I realized then that he was such a tease.

“Let her.” I grabbed his collar and kiss him and finally he didn’t stop kissing me. He wanted me like I wanted him for a very long time.

We kissed under the last light in Hogsmeade, craving for the time we’ve lost all these years.


	4. CHARLIE WEASLEY: BLUDGER

_NOTE: Pure Fluff_

_Background song: I Dare You - The Regrettes_

_Y/N - Your name_

_Y/F/N - Your full name_

_Y/L/N - Your last name_

The first time you met Charlie Weasley was a Bludger heading straight towards you.

It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Charlie Weasley was swerving maniacally on the field, catching the Golden Snitch. He went up and down, left and right, looking like a Peruvian Vipertooth as he rode his broom. You yelled at the top of your lungs as the Gryffindor cheered for their Quidditch team. Without even knowing it, the Slytherin team captain got annoyed and battered one of the Bludgers towards your bench.

Everything went in slow motion as the rogue ball was aiming your pale face and without thought, Charlie Weasley suddenly came out of nowhere, knocking the Bludger with his body before it hit you. The crowd gasped as the Gryffindor Seeker went down from the blow. Luckily, he recovered and immediately caught the Golden Snitch just in time.

The people roared as Charlie finally ended the game while you stared at the man who saved you.

And yet here you are again, a Bludger going straight at you, just like before. But this time, Charlie wasn’t there to save you.

“LOOK OUT!”

_What the…?_

Unfortunately, your brain didn’t process the warning as the Bludger hit your head and made you unconscious. You opened your eyes as two redheaded boys looked at you with concern. Confused at this point, you looked at the freckled teens that cause your head dizzy.

_Were you in Hogwarts again? Did the Bludger actually hit you at the Quidditch pitch? And was Charles Weasley a twin all this time?_

You looked at them back and forth, surprised and the only thing that you mutter was:

“Weasley?”

“Yes?” They responded at the same time to your surprise. _I thought I gave Professor Mcgonagall the Time Turner before I graduate_ , you thought.

Just then, another redhead came down from his broom and darted towards the commotion.

He was totally different from the boys hovering over you. This one was toned and tanned unlike them. His freckles were more prominent and against his sand-covered shirt, you can see his muscled arms, like his upper body would tear his shirt to pieces if he moved too much. He had his fiery red hair long and caught by the wind, dancing with the heat of the desert.

You couldn’t help but notice your face getting hotter and hotter. The Bludger must’ve hit you very hard that you were overheating, you thought.

_Oh, shit. THIS is him._

“Are you okay?... Bludger girl?” He knelt beside you and smiled. You didn’t notice before but when he smiled, his lips curved upwards showing a dimple.

“Seeker boy?” you blurted out.

“Y/F/N, it’s been years!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Charlie Weasley, how’s it been?” you asked nonchalantly. You tried to get up from your position coolly, like a Bludger didn’t almost killed you back there.

“Easy now, Y/N!” He held you back with his strong arms and reached towards your face. Your heart suddenly backflipped the moment he touched your head. Sweat was dripping down his face from the heat, making him look like a polished bronze statue in the Egyptian sun.

So, this is why all the girls swoon over him, you thought.

“You’re bleeding, miss.” A twin interrupted my daze.

“I’m fine!” you replied, unconcerned. You tried to be calm and collected but as Charlie slowly remove his callous hand off your flushed face, you realized what the boy was talking about.

You just saw the tiny scarlet spot on Charlie Weasley’s hand immediately fainted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment you gained consciousness again, you found yourself surrounded by redheads. The buzzing sound in your head gradually died down and replaced with murmurs.

“She fainted over a little blood?”

“Yeah, got struck with a Bludger by Georgie here.”

“It was your fault, Fred.”

“Professor Mcgonagall will hear about this, you two!”

“Shut it, Percy!”

“She’s really pretty, Charlie.”

“I know.”

As you slowly focused your eyes, you realized that you weren’t in the desert anymore. Somehow in your fuzzy state of mind, you notice that you were in a small room with three single beds. A small lamp was shining dimly on a bedside table. You focused more and noticed Charlie, the twins who you previously met, and three new strangers.

The newcomers look exactly the same as your former classmate, with bright red hair and freckled skin. There were two boys, one wearing glasses and a Head Boy badge and the other one was holding a rat. Beside you was a girl, no more than twelve, sitting with bandages and a bowl of warm water. Surprisingly, Charlie was sitting at the foot of the bed, holding a damp rag. Was it just you but was Charles Weasley blushing?

“Where…?” I began to murmur.

“Hey, she’s awake!” the girl exclaimed.

“Mum!” the twins shouted for their mother.

Instantly, a short and plump woman came rushing with a tray filled with medicine. She had kind-looking eyes and a gentle smile. She was wearing an orange floral dress underneath her flour-covered apron.

She must be their mother.

“Move it, you lot!” She spoked to her children. “This Pepperup potion won’t drink itself, you know.”

She approached you on the bed sweetly. You were surprised by how comfortable you were around Mrs. Weasley.

“Hello dear, I’m terribly sorry about what happened.” She said apologetically. “Fred! George! What do you say to Y/N over here?” She snapped a look to her boys which caused them to flinch a little.

“We’re sorry, miss!” the twins apologized.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Weasley.” You said while you propped yourself on the headboard.

“Here you go, before you overheat again.” She held the Pepperup on a glass and you kindly took the medicine.

“I had a fever?” You never thought that being bludgeon would cause you to get one.

“Oh yes, the twins told me that your face was red when they saw you.” She explained.

You choked on the potion causing you to spill a little bit.

“Mum, I don’t think it was the blow that made her red.” The boy with the rat commented. He was right, you thought. Mrs. Weasley shrugged the comment and proceed to tidy up.

“Now, rest yourself and join us for supper.” She said, getting up.

“Oh, don’t bother. I’m absolutely fi-.”

“It’s no trouble at all, dear! After all the mess, you need to eat.”

Mrs. Weasley was so welcoming and kind that you couldn’t say no to her again. You nodded to her, accepting the invitation. The rest of the Weasley children were already getting up from where they were and heading out towards the door. All except Charlie.

“Hey.” He finally spoke.

“Hey…”

“I’m really sorry about what my brothers did to your head, Y/N.” Charlie sat on the foot of the bed again. You realized that he changed his clothes and was wearing a grey sweater with the letter C embroidered at the center. “I guess I couldn’t save you like last time.”

Your heart stopped. He remembered?

He ruffled his fiery red hair embarrassingly.

 _Wait, embarrassingly?_ Charles Weasley does NOT get embarrassed, you thought.

“Sorry, about that too.” You said nonchalantly, trying so hard from him not to notice your heart fluttering.

He moved closer to you now, only centimeters apart.

_Oh shit. He is getting closer and closer._

“It was all worth it.” he said in a low voice. Damn, that voice. “Let me see that wound, Y/N.”

You obeyed and leaned in closer to Charlie. He gently touched your head where the wound was. His touch felt like electricity against your cold skin, making you weak. He slid his fingertips to your cheek, sending shivers down your spine. He leaned more and more, you can finally taste him at this distance.

“Charlie! Mum, said supper is ready!” The young girl shouted as she bolted into the room.

Completely stunned, you and Charlie just froze in place while awkwardly looking at the young girl. She apparently didn’t know what to do as well, as she stood still.

“Ginny.” Charlie finally spoke. His sister finally moved and nodded to his brother. Ginny slowly closed the door, still keeping eye contact. Outside the room, we can hear her giggles.

Charlie sighed in embarrassment, shaking his head.

“I’m really sorry about my family, Y/N.”

“They’re actually quite nice. Let’s go and have supper, Charlie.” You replied. He nodded and assisted you getting up. The sudden change of position gave you vertigo and fell. Luckily, Charlie was there to catch you, his muscled arms tense at the sudden closeness.

You immediately stood up straight and rushed towards the doors, trying to hide your face turning bright red.

The house they were staying two floors, and as you go down the staircase and towards the kitchen, you were welcomed by a ruckus of the bright-colored family.

A man you recognized welcomed you to the dining area.

“So, this is what you were hiding from me, eh, Charles?” He said flirtatiously. He had long hair tied in a rugged low ponytail, and one of his ears was pierced and had a dragon tooth dangling on it. He was wearing a Weird Sisters shirt. He looked like he could fight evil and play the drums at the same time without any difficulty.

“Y/N, this is my older brother, Bill!” Charlie introduced him. You remembered then that he was the Head Boy at Hogwarts. A lot has changed after you all graduated from school.

“Pleasure, my dear.” Bill quickly took your hand and kissed its back. Still flirty as usual, you remembered. “Although, I’ve heard about you, Y/F/N, already for years! Charlie here has been fawning over you since you were first years.”

“Shut it, William!”

You proceeded to sit on the long wooden dining table filled with food galore. The place was filled with energy. The twins, Fred and George, and the boy who had a pet rat, Ron, were playing with a piece of paper, jotting down every offense and defense for Quidditch tactics. The spectacled boy Percy, who you now know was the current Head Boy of Hogwarts, was tutoring his little sister, Ginny, with DADA. You sat between Bill and Charlie. Bill started to talk about his job as a curse-breaker for Gringotts. You chatted about trivial things when someone interjected.

“So, Ms. Y/L/N, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?” The man at the center, which you realized was Mr. Weasley, asked.

“Oh, I am working as a magizoologist for the Scamanders and was assigned here for a week. After that, I’ll be heading to Romania to study dragons.”

“Hear that, Charlie? Y/N’s studying dragons just like you!” Ron exclaimed.

“That’s a surprise, Y/N! Charles, here, is going to Romania as well after this.” Mrs. Weasley added.

“Bet you ten galleons, George; he’d cut his vacation short for her.” Fred whispered to his twin.

“Make it twenty and you got a deal!” George replied

“Idiots…” Charlie sighed. You laughed at the thought of the twins’ bet.

You and the Weasley family go on about dinner. Laughter and smiles filled the quaint place they were living. You and Charlie excused yourself after dinner and walked through the busy streets of Egypt.

The village was filled with magical lanterns and glowing gems on every corner. There were Egyptian runes above the doorways, which you found were for safety. The hot sunny desert morning was now far gone as the night was enveloped with a windy and chilly breeze. You walked through the quaint streets with Charlie.

“Magizoologist, huh?” Charlie then interrupted the quiet stroll. “I never thought you’d fancy magical creatures, Y/N.”

“Why’s that, Charlie Weasley?” You asked him, curious.

“Well, you were scared of a Runespoor Professor Kettleburn brought to our class!”

“Oh! So, you’re telling me, a massive three-headed snake with fangs isn’t scary, Charles?” I exclaimed. We burst into laughter in the cold and slightly busy streets of Egypt.

A sudden wind burst through you, making you feel dizzy, and made you lean on the brick wall beside you. Charlie noticed your lightheadedness and supported your weight, holding you by the waist. The touch felt electric, making your face felt hot.

“Does it still hurt? Your head?” Charlie asked, looking into your eyes with concern. His brown eyes were soft and warm, like honey in the warm afternoon sun. You felt your breath falter in and out and your heart started beating so loud like a drum.

“A little bit.” You stammered.

“Here, let me fix that.” He looked at your forehead and fixed the bandaged Mrs. Weasley made. He delicately placed the gauze onto your wound.

You’ve never looked at Charles Weasley this close before. The closest thing was because of the Bludger that almost hit you. You’ve never actually thanked him for saving you. You were too scared to enter the groupie-filled infirmary that you just stood in the entrance of the hospital. The idea didn’t leave your mind and now, you can actually tell him… maybe even more.

_Thank you for saving me, Charlie!_

_Thanks, man, for before!_

_I’d be dead if it not for you, young fellow!_

C’mon Y/N, make audible sentences already.

_Weasley, I think I like you._

_Fun fact, I’ve had a crush on you for years!_

_I’m in love with you, Charlie._

“I got a large forehead.” Stupid. You instantly blurted and yet, he didn’t laugh or flinched about that.

He traced your flushed face with his callous hands that send shivers down your spine. He was getting closer by now. You tried to focus on his soft brown eyes but instinctively gazed down upon his lips, something that you’ve wanted for years.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N.” Charlie replied and suddenly, everything felt warm.

He was warm. His lips were warm as he placed them on yours. His hands were warm as he cupped your face, gentle enough not to cause pain to your forehead. His breathe warm as you engulfed every bit of him. But he was more than warmth; he was addicting. He tasted sweet like Sugar Quills. You placed your hands on his tousled ginger hair, wanting more.

“Finally, Charlie!” A voice erupted from the corner and jolted you to reality.

“Bill!” Charlie shouted.

“This took you forever!” Bill shouted back, smiling from ear to ear. You couldn’t help the redness from embarrassment spreading. “Mum wanted you and Y/N to get back. It’s already late, Casanova!”

“For the love of God, William, get out!”

“Sure thing! And Y/N, you’re doing fantastic!” Bill yelled, holding two thumbs up, while he turned around the corner.

“He’s not wrong, though.” Charlie looked at you again; his eyes were filled with adrenaline. “Y/F/N, I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time.”

“There’s no one stopping you to do it again.” You replied to him. Instinctively, you closed your eyes as Charlie closed the insignificant distance between you.

“Are you still kissing?!” Bill came back. Damn it.

“BILL!”

The Weasleys were already packed, ready to go back to the Burrow. All their suitcases were already near the fireplace, the container filled with Floo powder was in the hands of Mrs. Weasley. You looked at them and turned around to find your favorite Weasley. Charlie went down from the second floor with nothing, not even a purse for the travel. He surely packs light, you thought.

He suddenly approached his brother, George, holding something shiny. Was that a galleon? He gave the coin to the twin, sighing. Charlie then went beside you and faced his family.

“Mum, Dad, I think I’ll be staying here in Egypt.” He announced.

Suddenly the room was filled with mixed emotions. A harmony of groans and cheers echoed the walls.

“Ha! Knew it! Now, this belongs to me!” Fred snatched the galleon in George’s hand before he could say anything, cheering loudly. The twin kissed the gold coin affectionately.

“Ron, I think a bag of chocolate frogs will do.” Bill suddenly faced his younger brother, who groaned with misery.

Apparently, as unpredictable Charlie was, his family bet on both of you. You realized right then that they had the same bet as Fred and George’s. You laughed as you watched a bunch of redheads made a ruckus about you and Charlie’s so-called romance. You looked at the man you have fawned over for ages look incredulous at his family.

“What? Mum, Dad, you too?!” he exclaimed, bewildered. You saw Mrs. Weasley shoving something in her bustier that previously belonged to Mr. Weasley. This family really knows how to have fun, you thought.

“My boy, we already knew by supper!” Mr. Weasley patted his son’s back, boasting. “Although, I should’ve bet you’d announce at the last minute rather than before bedtime.”

“Honey, we raised you well enough to know what you like, and it is Y/N!” Mrs. Weasley said affectionately.

“Percy?” Charlie asked the smartest Weasley. Surely, Percy was rational enough not to bet on you two.

“Kind of logical for you to ran after her, brother!” Percy explained as-a-matter-fact. “Now, Ginerva, a week of chores would suffice.”

The confusion in the room was warm and affectionate. You cannot even fathom to get mad at them. Let them have this, you thought. They were happy. 

“Excuse my family, Y/N.” Charlie apologized under his breath.

“Don’t worry! I already love them.”

They were already holding the Floo powder in their arms, ready to go.

“Y/N, take good care of our Charlie, okay?” Molly told you, smiling.

“I’ll do my best!”

With waves of goodbyes and a flash of bright silver light, they were gone. You turned to Charlie, waiting to start your adventure.

“Now, Y/N, where were we?”


End file.
